


Give it one or give it two

by MiraSun



Category: Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Jack Evans/Angélico (mentioned) - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: Just two OS belonging to the second season of Lucha Underground.





	1. Focus

"What did you do out there?" PJ yelled at Jack, as he pushed the smaller one into their own locker. Johnny Mundo did not seem happy, but PJ doesn’t care for Johnny. They are a team, but no friends. He cared for Jack and his childish behavior outside the ring. He look cute as he sat down cross-legged, sulky like a 6 year old boy. But it wasn’t helpful. They lost the match, because their dragonslayer behaved like a toddler.  
"You called me stupid! I'm not stupid, PJ!" Jack answered and pushed his southafrican friend back. Not hard, but firmly and PJ went a step back. "I didn’t call you stupid. I said stop this stupid shit and focus. I called the shit stupid, not you!"  
"It’s the same!" Jack answered and let is body fell on the bench. Again with this sulky face. PJ moaned angrily and turned away for a moment. "It's not!" he pushed angrily and looked back to Jack. "It meaned that I know you and the guy in the ring out there wasn't you. It was… a dumb teenage version of you who thought he looks cool, but who wasn’t so… please for heavensake Jack…would you tell me, whats up?" PJ began the question loud, look to the ceiling as he would see the lord almighty, but silenced his words as he looked back to his friend Jack.

He meet the Dragon Slayer last year in the exact same Spot. The Temple in Boyle Heights, Home of Lucha Underground and the just fused together as a team, not just in the Ring.  
Because of that, PJ came closer and lay his arm on the cheek of his buddy und whispered. "I'm feeling that you a pondering about something." A little closer, now he's just millimeters away from Jacks Face und he feels the breath of him on his own cheeks. "Come on Jacky, its me!" he whispered. Jack sights and closed his eyes, but suddenly PJ felt his hands around his neck und Jack lips. It was a soft kiss and pretty short and Jack push him back afterwards. "I'm still mad at you." He murmured and PJ couldn’t hold it and laughed up. "I know, you're a drama queen, but… is everything fine?" he asked softly. 

Jack lay down on the bench and coverd his eye. "I don’t know, maybe." He mumbled und PJ sighed. "That sounds like a yes. Shall I promise that I don’t get angry? I maybe will, but I try not to!" Jack lifted his arms a bit and look under them to PJ. "I'm pretty sure you get angry." He meant und PJ took a deep breath before he answered. "Then it's pretty necessary that you tell me."  
"So you can get angry?" ask Jack with an uncertain look on his face. PJ rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot. And you see, now I called you really an idiot. If you're sure that I be angry, then you did probably something bad and if this little thing between us is something I call a relationship, you have to tell me the bad things, so I can forgive you and if I forgive you we have … maybe a little make up sex." Pj smirked and Jack looked at PJ with a baffled face. "You taking it very lightly!"  
"I take nothing you tell me nothing. I'm just to old for this shit and I think my young padawan you see the nice sides in life. The nice side of an argument is makeupsex. That’s it." Explaind PJ why he could be that calm. He learnt do be calm even in very upsetting situations. He's like the eye of a hurricane. You can't skydive if you're a nervous wreck.   
Jack sighed and set up. He look at PJ and surveyed his face. "You really promise that you don’t get angry on me?" he ask carefully and PJ laughed. "Oh no, boy. I'm still angry at you about the match. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get angry at you, but I promise you make up sex when I calmed down… so in a month or so." He promised with a little joke in the end. "Make it in a year or so." Jack said contrite and then he looked up to PJ. Pushed his back straight and look the southafrican Wrestler in the eyes.

"You know I did in summer some shows in mexico, didn’t you?" he ask and PJ nodded. "Yeah, in the same time I were in Europe. That’s why we couldn’t be together. The Temple was closed because of Cuetos Shit and… yeah.. I know you were in mexico!" PJ answered and put his arms on Jacks legs. "It's alright go on. I'm listening." He said and smiled a little.   
"I… have an old partner, you know? In mexico we met again and…I had a little relapse." PJ pushed his body back and seek the distance zu Jack Evans. "Relapse. I don’t like the word relapse. What do you mean?" his voice became a little harder than before. He knew that Jack hat a life before they two met and that there were men… no, not men. Just one, but he never revealed more to PJ. It wasn’t necessary. Why thinking about the past, when you could live in the present? But a relapse…

Jack looked from one side to another and then in PJs Face. "I don’t love him anymore, but as we met again and talked I… I realized something." – "So all the beauty talk about what? You fucked your Ex?" PJ ask harder. Now he was really angry. The match was forgotten, but not his sulky attitude. Who in this case has a right to be a little sulky, not Mr. Jack Evans! PJ clenched his teeth just so he wouldn’t yell. "No. I didn’t fuck him. I never did that before I met you… I mean… a boy." Jacks returned and looked shocked, but then with a softer voice he confessed. "I kissed him. We had a huge argument about the past and his interference and… everything and then suddenly I couldn’t resist and kissed him, because… he still means something to me, PJ. And the Thing between Angel an me isn’t over, just because you are here."

That was enough. PJ stood up and hold his hands in front of him. "Angel? Interference? You mean… Angelico is your Ex? You always fell for us South Africans, don’t you?" he asked mad and sarcastic. "You promised…" – "I know what I promised. That’s no sex for… years, Jack! He costs us our titel and after that you made a beautiful holiday with him down in Mexico. That’s so nice… and then, when we could get our titles back, you play little boy because I called you stupid? Heaven, Jesus Christ, Jack. YOU ARE STUPID!" PJ yelled and turned away, hammered his fist against a locker. Damn it! He looked over his shoulder at Jack.  
Who sat there and look miserable. So hurtful and so sweet, like a little boy. "Good God… I hate you, Jack." PJ muttered and turned back. "You should've said me that before. It's… not okay, but I will come clear with it… just don’t… don’t be like that. You're the dragonslayer, man! Not a pussy!"   
Jack looked up and wrinked his brow. "I'm sorry, PJ, really. I… I am stupid."  
He bid his lip. "Can you forgive me?"

PJ shook his head. "I shouldn't, but I think… I already did." He answered and turn around. Jack jumped up. "But why?" he asked unsure if he could believe him. PJ laughed. "I think, because I love you." He wrapped his arms around Jacks neck und closes Jacks mouth with his lips. A long and soft kiss was change between these two. Jack lay his hands on PJs hips and pulled him close. After a while they parted and Jack smiled at PJ. "Can I get that make up sex tonight? What do you think?"


	2. "So you're the new guy?"

PJ heard this question as he was packing his backs after his last match. Jack wasn't here today and he'd be waiting in their hotel room. "I'm not technically new to the temple, if you wanna ask me that. I'm here for about 12 months or so." The South African Highflyer answered as he got up from his knee, when he closed his big back and turned around. There he realized that the Question didn't mean that he was new to the Temple.

He looked at a tall man, short hair, awake eyes and a genuine smile. Under his tight Shirt PJ could see phenomenal abs. Angelico. Damnit. "Oh, you!" PJ said and tried not to be impressed or jealous. There was nothing he could be jealous of. Angelico was the past, Jack said it more than one time, but he could remember how confused Jack where before he could tell him what happened over the summer.

"Yeah, it's me. I thought I should take a look at the guy who thinks he could steel what is mine." Angel said und smiled, but this smile never reached his eyes. They were as empty as he felt. "I didn't stole him from you!" PJ answered angry. He wasn't such a guy.   
Jack was alone as they met, at least PJ thought he was. Till today he didn't know what really happened between Angelico and Jack and why they two came separated to Lucha Underground. But it was a fact, that PJ never saw them two together and when he teamed with Jack, he never mentioned Angelico… and later when he teamed with Jack after the shows in the bedroom, he didn't mention Angel either. How was PJ supposed to know?   
Jack told him after they had heard, that Angelico was out the entire second season of Lucha Underground. "You know… Angelico was my partner, back then… in Mexico. We split shortly after I arrived here and… you're not mad at me for not telling, are you?" Jack asked and shined his best smile at PJ. How could he be angry at him? How could I be angry at those light blue eyes and that innocent smile. I was mad at him, several weeks later after Ultima Lucha Dos, but then… I couldn't. The important part was Angelico was in his past.

"Calm down, doggy. I just wanted to look at you. I wanted to see for what he traded me." Angelico ripped me out of my thoughts. His look strayed up and down on me and I took a step backwards. His look was so… passionate. He shouldn't look at me like this. "Didn't you see enough from me at Ultima Lucha Dos? You costed us the Titles!" I asked in an angrily tone and Angel laughed. "No, that wasn't enough and it wasn't about you… or at least it wasn't only about you two. It was you're whole damn team. That was my title, mine and the titles of Ive and Havoc and you stole it from us, because I was injured. It was… because of damn buddy Mundo, who took me out, because he's a coward!" PJ raised his hands. "Whow, it was never proven that John had something to do with your injury." Angelico pushed PJs hands aside has he came fast forward to the smaller guy. "Fuck your proofs. I know it was Mundo. Since he'd arrive he was on the sidetracks and cheated every time. And look what he does now. He only thinks of the stupid single belt and you… you run every time he whistles for you. You and Jack… you two are so stupid think everything is fine and playing happy family with each other… but you forget what's real." Angelico hissed at PJ and shook his head. "Go home, fuck him, have fun… while I do what I'm supposed to do… fight and earn money, earn prestige, make a name of myself. Not like you two, as the entourage of stupid Johnny Zero." Angelico pushed PJ against the shoulders and went some steps backwards and shot another look at PJ and sights.

"Don’t you think it's funny, do you? You're a South African Highflyer... like I am? Don't you think… he could just tried to use you? Jack, I mean?" Angelico asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But then I was away and his plan didn't worked out. I didn't come back to him, I went further away and now he just has you. If I were you, I would wonder if he's really into me or just stays with you, because he can't have his old boy back." A angry smile crawled on Angels Face as he presented PJ his thoughts. PJ was speechless. Did Angelico really implied that Jacks feelings weren't real? "How dare you?" he asked in a low voice and hated how weak he sounded. PJ swallowed to grow more tone in his voice. "How dare you? I trust Jack. I trust him more than I ever trusted you Angelico! Maybe you think were alike, but we aren't!" PJ took his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He took a step towards the taller guy. Angelico stayed where he was, but looked down to PJ, his face was bland, but his eyes showed feeling. Anger and sadness.  
PJ always hated it, when Angel looked like this, maybe it was time to confess something to Jack. He couldn't be mad at him for keeping a secret over a past relationship. He couldn't because PJ wasn't honest, too. It was funny, that it was the same person they were kept silent about.


End file.
